O que me importa
by Anna Christie
Summary: Sasuke finalmente enxergou Sakura, mas o que isso importa agora que... one-shot


Hello Everybody!!

Primeiramente esta é uma estória que não possui fins lucrativos e visa somente a diversão desta que vos fala, e de vocês, corajosos, que lêem.

Os personagem pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e a música "O que me importa", que dá título a fic, é da Marisa Monte.

Recomendo que ouça a música enquanto lê a fic.

Esta é a minha primeira fic de Naruto, então recomendo que deixem reviews.

Boa leitura!

**O QUE ME IMPORTA**

O silencio e a tensão imperava na praia, era quase possível ouvir o sol se movimentando pelo céu, havia quatros pessoas na areia: dois garotos extremamente fracos e caídos e duas jovens que apesar de estarem tão fracas quanto se mantinham precariamente em pé e fuzilavam-se com o olhar.

De um lado estava Sakura Haruno, uma jovem esguia, cabelos curtos que chamavam atenção pela cor: rosa, e olhos verdes, do outro uma jovem jounin chamada Kamado Yazima. Apesar de superior a Sakura a luta entre elas fora equilibrada e estava prestes a se encerrar.

"Cansada, querida??"

A jovem de olhos verdes não respondeu a provocação, precisava manter as poucas forças para concentrar-se no último golpe. Diante do silêncio a outra garota sorriu e sentiu –se vitoriosa quando partiu para o ataque. Mais um instante e tudo acabara, juntamente com o sol que se punha dois corpos iniciavam o processo de queda.

"Sakura!" alguém gritou ao longe. Contudo antes de conseguir responder perdeu os sentidos acordando minutos depois nos braços de um jovem moreno.

"Sasuke." pronunciou cansada "Quem venceu?"

"Veja você mesma." ele respondeu sério ajudando-a se levantar.

A poucos metros, jazia o corpo de Kamado. Sakura pareceu respirar aliviada e sem forças deixou-se cair novamente.

"Desde quando evoluiu tanto?" o moreno questionou-lhe.

"Não é hora pra essas coisas, Sasuke." repreendeu um garoto loiro vestido de laranja. E auxiliando a garota a se levantar ajudou-a voltar a passos cambaleantes para a aldeia da folha.

Para trás Sasuke a fitava como se estivesse vendo-a pela primeira vez.

Meses depois, Sakura chegava em casa já era noite quando percebeu algo errado, observou a sua volta para certificar-se de que não havia mais ninguém do lado de fora e então lentamente abriu a porta e entrou na sala mal iluminada, assim que avistou o invasor, saltou sobre ele.

"Hey, o que pensa que está fazendo?" indagou furioso ao bater as costas no chão e sentir o corpo da mulher sobre o seu.

"Sasuke? O que faz aqui?" indagou sem se mover.

"Dá pra levantar primeiro?? Você está pesada." ele fitava os olhos verdes com fúria.

"Está me chamando de gorda?" ela parecia feliz com a situação.

"O que parece??" respondeu mal humorado.

Contrariada levantou-se para acender as demais luzes "Se queria me assustar conseguiu, agora pode ir embora."

"Preciso de um lugar pra ficar." foi direto ao assunto.

"É mesmo?? Por quê?"

"Matei Orochimaru." afirmou como quem comenta o tempo.

Sakura que já estava na cozinha deixou o copo que tinha em mãos espatifar-se no chão.

"Parece surpresa."

"Não deveria??"

"Não, ele não era uma boa pessoa fiz um favor para a humanidade."

"Estão atrás de você, não estão?"

"Provavelmente."

"O que acontece se os seguidores dele puserem as mãos em você?"

"Matam a mim e quem estiver me ajudando."

"Achei que fosse forte o suficiente para enfrenta-los."

"E sou. Apenas fiquei enfraquecido depois dessa luta, preciso de uns dois dias para me recuperar."

"Está bem, pode ficar." respondeu sem ao menos pensar.

"Vai me ajudar mesmo??" ele parecia incrédulo.

"É o que parece não?" ela usou o mesmo tom que ele sempre tinha quando se dirigia a ela.

Sasuke foi dar um passo em direção a ela, mas sentiu uma dor lancinante na lateral do abdômen e mesmo tentando disfarçar Sakura percebeu e correu ao seu encontro.

"Por que não me disse que estava ferido?"

"Por que é só um arranhão." respondeu com certa grosseria.

Mesmo assim ela o ignorou e conduziu ao quarto de hóspede onde fez com que ele tirasse a camiseta para ela limpar o ferimento.

Depois de limpo usou um dos jutsus médico que aprendera e colocou Sasuke pra dormir.

Na manhã seguinte ele já se sentia ótimo e saiu a perambular pela casa, que era pequena e jeitosa, a sala e a cozinha eram conjugados, um balcão dividia os dois ambientes, na cozinha móveis claros, na sala dois sofás escuros e uma mesinha de centro davam um charme todo especial a um velho abajur que ficava ao lado do sofá menor. Saindo da sala um corredor levava ao quarto de hospedes, escritório e banheiros, o quarto principal tinha a porta de entrada na sala, e ao fitá-lo deparou-se com a porta entreaberta, resolveu entrar. O quarto estava parcialmente mergulhado na penumbra Sakura ainda dormia, usava uma camisola rosa bem curta o que deu a Sasuke uma visão bem ampla do corpo da amiga.

Sakura remexeu-se na cama tirando o garoto do transe em que entrara levando-o a sair do quarto.

Minutos mais tarde, Sasuke estava na cozinha quando a amiga entrou toda animada.

"Bom dia!" e sem esperar resposta a jovem aproximou-se "Como você está?" mediu a temperatura com as mãos e já foi tirando a camisa do amigo para ver como estava o ferimento.

"Parece bom." comentava consigo mesma "Talvez mais dois dias e pronto."

"Dois dias??"

"Sim, dois dias. Minha companhia é tão ruim assim?"

"Em dois dias posso estar morto."

"Olha, não acho que algum dos perseguidores de Orochimaru seja idiota pra vir até aqui. Eles são procurados por todo o lugar e a aldeia da folha é bem segura..." ela distraiu-se um momento seus olhos percorriam o torso nu do amigo.

"Sakura?"

Ela voltou a si "O que foi?"

"Você está bem?" ele tentou disfarçar, pois percebera o que ela estava fazendo.

"Sim." tentou disfarçar "Sobre o que falávamos??"

"Da possível visita dos devotos de Orochimaru."

"Visita." e com um estalo ela lembrou-se "Naruto vem aqui hoje."

"O quê?"

"Ele vem me buscar..." ela pareceu meio sem jeito "Vamos sair, é aniversário de um amigo e ..."

"Ele não pode saber que estou aqui."

"E por que não?"

"Não quero colocar mais ninguém em perigo." torceu para que ela acreditasse.

"Está bem! Agora diga a verdade." ela o fitou intensamente "Porque nessa desculpa nem a xícara que está segurando acredita."

Sakura sabia a verdade, sabia que Sasuke jamais permitiria que Naruto soubesse que ele estava ferido.

"Me prometa, Sakura, que você não vai dizer que estou aqui". ele a fitava seriamente.

"Está bem. Não deixarei que ele entre... Está bom assim pra você?"

"Está ótimo, obrigado". e sem dizer mais nada voltou para o quarto.

O resto do dia fora monótono, Sakura saiu diversas vezes para ajudar os homens que voltavam feridos das batalhas. E ele teve tempo para se perder em pensamentos, principalmente da imagem da amiga dormindo com aquela camisola minúscula. Ele nunca repara como ela mudara tanto, parara de perseguí-lo e melhora sua técnica de combate, aprendera novos jutsus, tornara-se independente dos amigos e mantivera os cabelos curtos mesmo sabendo que ele gosta de garotas de cabelos cumpridos.

De repente lembrou-se do que aconteceu logo nas primeiras horas da segunda fase do teste Chuunin, quando Orochimaru colocara-lhe o selo amaldiçoado e como perdera o controle ao acordar e ver que ninjas da tribo do som haviam machucado Sakura e como ela o ajudara a retomar os sentidos antes de aniquilar todos os que estavam ali.

"Já reparou que desde que cheguei aqui, você ainda não me cantou nenhuma vez?" comentou enquanto via a jovem andar de um lado para outro enquanto se preparava para sair.

"Isso te chateia?"

"Não! Só achei estranho..."houve um breve pausa "Você se diz apaixonada por mim desde os 5 anos, só achei que seria super assediado nesses dias."

"Está sentindo falta do assédio? Posso chamar a Ino pra te fazer companhia". ela sorriu "Tenho certeza de que ela vai adorar ter você só pra ela".

"Me jogaria aos leões dessa forma?"

Sakura o fitou através do espelho "Com toda certeza". sorriu.

Sasuke acomodou-se melhor no sofá e continuou a fitá-la "Só quis dizer que a Sakura que eu conheço não perderia a oportunidade de..."

"Inflar seu ego??" ela abaixou o batom que tinha em mãos e aproximou-se dele "Não, obrigada. Acho que você não precisa disso."

E esta foi a segunda vez que ele a viu.

"Obrigada, pela companhia. A noite foi ótima." Sakura deu um carinhoso abraço em seus acompanhantes e abriu a porta.

"Você deveria mudar mais pra perto da vila, aqui é a primeira parada de qualquer louco." O jovem louro comentou e logo teve a concordância de uma jovem morena muito tímida.

"Vou ficar bem." respondeu contrariada "Nós já tivemos essa discussão antes. Lembra-se?"

"Só acho que mais perto, poderia ajudar numa emergência".

"Chega! Leve a Hinata pra casa. Até amanhã".

Sakura ainda ficou um tempo na porta observando o casal se afastar e entrou.

"Ainda acordado?" demonstrou surpresa ao ver Sasuke na sala.

"Sabe, Naruto tem razão. Ele poderia ajudar numa eventual emergência".

"Olha, Naruto e eu, já discutimos esse assunto até exaustão. Vou continuar aqui".

"Mas..." ele tentou argumentar.

"Nada de mas... já está decidido".

"A propósito..."ela virou-se para fitá-lo "O que aconteceu com a roupa laranja, ridícula?"

"Ele não a usa mais."

"Sério? Por quê?" havia muita ironia na voz.

"Porque criou juízo." ela respondeu enquanto caminhava até o quarto.

"Também??"

"Também??" ela fitava-o sem entender.

"Você parou de me perseguir porque criou juízo".

"Eu não parei de te perseguir." voltou-se e sentou ao lado dele "Nunca persegui você, o que eu fazia era ter algumas atitudes que, esperava eu, chamasse a sua atenção para a pessoa maravilhosa que sou." sorriu.

"Perseguição, agora tem outro nome?"

Sakura zangou-se e tentou atacá-lo, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido e segurou-lhe a mão, e a forçou a encara-lo.

"O que foi?"

"Você está muito bonita, hoje."

"Obrigada. Deve ser a fome..." sorriu "Vou fazer um sanduíche, quer?" ela saiu do sofá, e começou a puxar a mão que Sasuke ainda segurava.

"Se não soltar a minha mão..." ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, o Sasuke a puxara e agora ela estava em seu colo fitando as orbes negras do garoto.

Ela tentou levantar, mas ele a prendeu e quando abriu a boca para protestar os lábios dele colaram meio desajeitadamente nos seus. A primeira reação foi afastar-se, contudo sonhara com aquele momento tanta vezes, que resolveu deixar rolar.

Delicadamente ele a pegou e a levou para o quarto.

"Sasuke, acho melhor pararmos por aqui."

"O quê?" ele pareceu um pouco surpreso.

"É melhor pararmos, antes que você se arrependa".

"Nunca estive tão certo".

"Mas eu não estou". ela pensava em todos aqueles anos de rejeição, em como ele a mandara parar de persegui-lo e dedicar-se mais ao estudo, em como ele a tratara e em como aquele momento parecia surreal "Preciso de um tempo pra pensar".

"Mas, Sakura, você..."

"Olha você tem que descansar, os jutsus de médico que usei tomam energia, amanhã nós conversamos, está bem?"

"Claro, como você quiser." disparou incrivelmente contrariado.

Algumas horas depois, Sakura ouviu a porta da frente bater.

Um ano se passara desde que Sasuke a procurara e agora mais uma vez ela chegava em casa e percebia que havia algo errado, contudo dessa vez estava preparada. Tinha ouvido os boatos de que finalmente os irmãos Uchiha haviam se enfrentado numa batalha até a morte, entretanto ninguém sabia qual dos dois havia sobrevivido, se é que houvera sobreviventes.

Sem perder a cautela dirigiu-se até a casa e preparada para receber um ataque entrou, segundos depois não conseguiu conter o grito.

Sasuke estava caído no chão da sala extremamente ferido. Rapidamente ela estancou o sangue dos ferimentos, o que fez com que ele recobrasse parcialmente os sentidos.

"Sakura?" indagou com a voz fraca.

"Estou aqui, Sasuke, você está em segurança."

Segundos depois ele perdeu a consciência novamente.

O jovem acordou dois dias depois, observou a sua volta, estava limpo e aquecido, a dor cessara, contudo não conseguia se lembrar onde estava nem como viera parar ali. Foi então que viu Sakura adormecida numa poltrona em frente à cama, parecia muito cansada e desconfortável, tentou chamá-la, a voz saiu como um sussurro, tentou levantar-se, entretanto corpo pesou demais impedindo a ação.

Contrariado ficou ali observando a mulher dormir, as roupas ainda estavam sujas de sangue, concluiu que ficara ali durante todo o tempo, de alguma forma esse pensamento trouxe-lhe conforto e foi com essa sensação que adormeceu novamente.

Acordou horas mais tarde com o som de vozes na sala, mirou a poltrona só para confirmar que Sakura não estava lá, pressentindo o perigo colocou-se em alerta, o corpo agora lhe obedecia, o instinto de sobrevivência falava mais alto, e como um lince partiu pelo corredor para descobrir o que acontecia.

Parou pouco antes de atingir a sala.

"Naruto, pára!" o garoto loiro fazia cócegas na amiga, que tentava em vão pará-lo.

"Não até me dizer o que está acontecendo."

"Não está acontecendo nada" ela o encarou "Eu juro." cruzou os dedos nas costas.

A amiga não parecia tão cansada agora, exibia os cabelos molhados, usava jeans e blusinha, e ostentava um sorriso genuinamente feliz, entretanto havia algo nos olhos que a denunciavam, ainda mais que as olheiras.

"Você parece preocupada." o louro indagou como se lesse os pensamentos do amigo e rival.

"Estou bem!" ela mirou o corredor e deu a Sasuke a impressão de que sabia que ele estava ali.

"Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser." Naruto a fitou fazendo com que ela se voltasse para ele.

Ela acariciou o rosto do amigo "Eu quero fazer isso."

"Tem certeza?" ele parecia inseguro "Não quero forçar uma situação..."

"Apenas leve essas caixas pra mim." ela interrompeu empurrando duas grandes caixas na direção do amigo.

Ele sorriu.

"Não entendo porque não leva tudo de uma vez".

"Você sabe que preciso ser discreta, por enquanto".

O garoto suspirou pesadamente e pareceu concordar com ela "Está bem. Faça como quiser."

"Ótimo! Vou acompanhá-lo até a porta."

Os dois saíram do campo de visão de Sasuke que voltou pra cama.

"Que bom que acordou. Como se sente?" indagou ao entrar no quarto minutos depois de despedir-se de Naruto.

"O que tinha nas caixas?"

Ela pareceu bem surpresa com a pergunta "Objetos velhos que iria jogar fora e agora, graças ao Naruto, vão parar no orfanato da aldeia".

Ele pareceu aceitar a resposta, embora não tenha ficado muito convencido.

"Ainda não me respondeu como se sente."

"Estou bem."

"Que bom, assim você pode vir até a cozinha para comer algo."

Estava tudo exatamente igual à última vez que estivera ali, os quatro banquinhos no balcão, o armário cheio de utensílios, sua caneca favorita. Ele sentia-se confortavelmente em casa, coisa que jamais teve.

"Algum problema?"

"Não, eu estou ótimo."

"Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu com você?"

"Acho que você não suportaria saber."

"Sou mais forte do que você imagina, Sasuke."

"Eu sei. Mas você realmente não vai querer saber..."

"Que você matou seu irmão?" ela interrompeu "Não se fala em outra coisa em qualquer lugar que se vá."

"Imaginei que isso iria acontecer" e mudando de assunto "O que foi aquilo entre Naruto e você na sala?"

Sakura que já tinha a próxima pergunta engatilhada foi pega de surpresa "Ahã?"

"O que foi aquilo entre vocês?"

"Aquilo não foi nada."

"Vocês pareciam bem próximos".

"Com ciúmes?"

"De quem? De você? Não seja boba!" respondeu cheio de sarcasmo.

"Então porque a pergunta?" disparou cheia de raiva.

"Só curiosidade."

"Vai continuar curioso." ela tirou as coisas de cima do balcão e colocou dentro da pia "Quando terminar, leve a sua xícara. Não sou sua empregada." e saiu deixando-o sozinho.

Sakura estava no sofá quando Sasuke entrou, passara o dia dentro do quarto e agora estava pronto para partir, ao entrar ela nem se moveu, continuou concentrada na revista.

"Moda jounin de inverno." leu na capa da revista ao se aproximar da garota "É isso que anda lendo?"

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder "Precisa de alguma coisa?" indagou sem tirar os olhos da revista.

"Vou partir amanhã." foi direto ao assunto "Já me sinto melhor e não quero mais incomodá-la."

"Você nunca me incomoda." fitou-o tão profundamente que ele achou que ela podia ler seus pensamentos.

Ele sorriu, internamente, e sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá "Tem certeza disso, hoje de manhã você parecia incomodada com a minha presença."

"Impressão sua... só estava cansada. Foram dois longos dias de vigília até você acordar." ela deitou no sofá e apoio a cabeça na perna do amigo.

Após um longo período de silencio, criou coragem para lhe indagar "O que vai fazer agora, que acabou?"

"Continuar me fortalecendo."respondeu de pronto.

"Esse é seu magnífico plano?"

"Sakura, o que você queria que eu fizesse?"

A menina levantou para que pudesse ver seus olhos "Recuperar todo o tempo perdido?"

"Não tenho nada para recuperar, pois nunca perdi nada."

Desanimada ela voltou a se deitar e a ler a revista. Sasuke continuou calado, observando-a ler, até que ela adormeceu. Num impulso ele começou a acariciar seus cabelos pensando em como sentira falta dela naquele último ano. Recordou-se das inúmeras vezes em que chegara até sua porta no meio da noite, sem decidir se queria entrar ou não. O que ela diria se soubesse que foi pensando nela que ele reuniu todas as forças para o último contra ataque a Itachi.

"Senti sua falta nesse último ano." ele pronunciou baixinho, esperando que ela não ouvisse.

Continuou acariciando-a até que adormeceu.

_O que me importa  
Seu carinho agora  
Se é muito tarde  
Para amar você..._

Sakura acordou no meio da noite, Sasuke dormia tão profundamente que preferiu não despertá-lo.Foi até o quarto e voltou com uma manta.

Cobriu-o e deu-lhe um beijo suave na testa "Eu senti sua falta à vida inteira." murmurou.

Pouco depois Sasuke acomodou-se melhor no sofá, não conseguiria dormir depois do que a jovem lhe dissera, estava remoendo todo o passado a procura de um único indício do carinho que agora nutria por ela.

_O que me importa  
Se você me adora  
Se já não há razão  
Prá lhe querer..._

Sakura levantou cedo naquela manhã, não dormira por que não conseguia parar de refletir sobre as palavras de Sasuke. Ao passar pela sala constatou que ele ficara no sofá a noite toda, silenciosamente passou por ele, ato que não passou despercebido pelo garoto.

"Bom dia!" murmurou mal humorado.

"Bom dia." respondeu aproximando-se "Você está com uma cara péssima."

"Obrigado. Esse sofá acabou comigo." comentou enquanto massageava o pescoço.

Sakura o fitou por alguns momentos parecia indecisa "Vem, vou te fazer uma massagem."

Assim que suas mãos o tocaram, Sasuke sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, a massagem durara apenas alguns minutos, mas o turbilhão em que colocou o jovem durou o dia todo.

"Preciso ir até a aldeia, o que acha de vir comigo?" indagou enquanto servia o café.

"Eu ir à aldeia?? Você só pode estar brincando!"

"Não estou falando sério."

"Sakura não sou bem vindo. Principalmente depois dos boatos de que matei meu irmão."

"Só iremos saber quando chegarmos lá".

"Não existe a menor possibilidade de ficar?"

"Não. Você precisa se exercitar um pouco..." ela aproximou-se perigosamente do amigo "Se for necessário..." sussurrou em seu ouvido "...protejo você." sorriu.

Uma hora depois estavam a caminho do centro da aldeia, o caminho foi feito sem dificuldades, ainda era muito cedo e praticamente não havia muitas pessoas circulando. Contudo a situação modificou-se ao chegarem próximo ao mercadinho, o movimento de pessoas era bem intenso e todas elas, ao verem Sasuke, estremeciam.

"Estou ficando cheio disso." comentou fechando a cara e assustando uma criancinha que o fitava intensamente.

Sakura riu da situação "Só estão curiosos, ignore que fica tudo bem."

"Sakura!" uma voz masculina a chamou.

A menina se virou e abriu um largo sorriso ao se aproximar "Gaara!"

"O que faz aqui?" ele indagou curioso.

"Posso perguntar o mesmo, não?" sorriu.

"Estou a caminho de uma missão, nossas aldeias vão trabalhar juntas dessa vez, precisava acertar alguns detalhes."

"Parece interessante. Tome cuidado com a retaguarda dessa vez, sim!" Sakura conhecera Gaara durante o teste Chuunin, nunca mais se falaram até o dia em que batera a sua porta pedindo ajuda, havia sido ferido durante um confronto com alguns integrantes da tribo do som. Depois disso tornaram-se amigos.

"Vou tomar." sorriu "Ainda não me disse o que a traz aqui."

"Vim apenas fazer compras, minha despensa está vazia." sorriu.

Entretanto Gaara já não prestava mais atenção, ele havia percebido a presença de Sasuke.

"O que faz aqui?" havia um tom exageradamente inquisitivo na voz.

"Não é da sua conta, não acha?"

"É verdade o que dizem pro aí? Que você matou seu irmão e Orochimaru?" prosseguiu sem se importar com a grosseria da resposta anterior.

"As pessoas falam demais, Gaara, você já devia saber." respondeu entre os dentes.

O homem não teve tempo de responder, pois nesse momento Naruto e Hinata se aproximaram do grupo.

"Sasuke?" Naruto parecia não acreditar que o amigo e rival estava ali "O que faz aqui?"

"Será que todo mundo vai me perguntar isso?" respondeu mal humorado "Estou de passagem." e virando-se para Sakura "Eu disse que era uma péssima idéia."

Sakura e Naruto se entreolharam e discretamente se afastaram enquanto Gaara começara uma nova linha de interrogatório.

"Quando você o encontrou?"

"Há alguns dia, ele está hospedado na minha casa."

"Quando pretendia me contar?"

"No fim de semana. Achei que até lá ele já teria ido."

"Ele já estava lá quando fui buscar as caixas?"

"Já." respondeu sem fitar o loiro.

"E por que ..."

"Não há motivos para preocupação." ela interrompeu bruscamente "Encare isso como uma oportunidade de exorcizar todos os meus demônios."

"Acontece que quando eles vão embora sou eu quem junta os cacos."

A mulher apenas silenciou e abaixou a cabeça, naquele momento o chão era muito mais interessante.

"Sakura, eu tenho que me preocupar, eu..." ele voltou a falar fazendo com que ela voltasse a encara-lo.

"Confie em mim... Preciso voltar agora." ela aproximou-se e fez menção de dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha mas mudou de idéia assim que seus olhos e os de Sasuke se encontraram.

"Não foi tão ruim, foi?" a menina indagou quando retornavam a casa.

"Nunca gostei de ser a atração principal."

"Vamos pensar pelo lado positivo: você não encontrou sua fã." a menina sorriu.

"Sabe, não gostei da forma como você interagiu com Gaara."

"Não posso acreditar que estou ouvindo isso." comentou divertida "Está com ciúmes??"

"Claro que não!" respondeu sem fitá-la "Desde quando vocês tem tanta intimidade?"

"Desde que o ajudei com um grave ferimento."

"Isso não deveria dar a ele o direito de te agarrar daquela forma".

Sakura já não podia mais conter o riso "Acho que ele sentiu o mesmo ao seu respeito, quando você me puxou daquela forma."

"Só estava tentando protegê-la".

"Tenho uma idéia, na próxima vocês dois podem duelar. Pra ver quem fica com o pedaço de carne." o tom divertido desaparecera, odiava quando a consideravam incapaz de se virar sozinha.

_O que me importa  
Ver você sofrer assim  
Se quando eu lhe quis  
Você nem mesmo soube dar  
Amor!..._

Sasuke sentiu um retrocesso na relação entre eles depois daquela fatídica manhã, e quanto mais tentava tira-la da cabeça, mais pensava em quanto ela lhe pertencia.

Fechou os olhos e recordou o papelão que fizera.

Sakura retornara daquela conversinha com Naruto, pela fisionomia de ambos o diálogo não fora nada agradável. Gaara aproveitara seu retorno para se despedir e a abraçou efusivamente. Quando a soltou, minutos depois, Sasuke a puxara para junto dele e encarou o outro com extremo desagrado. Gaara percebendo a deixa afastou-se, enquanto Sakura vermelha entrou no mercadinho, sendo seguida por Naruto e Hinata.

O som da campanhia fez o moreno retornar ao presente, ainda cheio de raiva pelo comportamento primitivo que tivera na frente de todos, bateu uma das mãos na testa e resolveu que encerraria o problema naquela mesma noite.

_O que me importa__  
Ver você chorando  
Se tantas vezes  
Eu chorei também..._

"Sakura, posso falar com voc... Nossa!!" ela usava um vestido de alças vermelho, os cabelos estavam amarrados num coque, a franja com alguns fios caindo sobre os olhos. Estava em pé, ao lado da pia, picando alguns legumes "Tem que ser agora? Estou atrasada com isso, Naruto deve chegar daqui a pouco."

"Precisamos fazer isso mesmo?"

Naquela manhã quando retornaram das compras a amiga comunicara que o amigo vinha passar algumas horas com eles.

"É uma forma de você recomeçar... reatando laços, criando novos... você não vai morrer se fizer isso."

O jantar foi bem agradável, Sasuke relutara bastante para admitir que estava se divertindo, afinal passara muito tempo junto daqueles dois e mesmo não se apegando, a equipe 7 foi o mais próximo de uma família, que conseguiu ter após a morte de seus familiares.

"Fiquei sabendo que Kakashi vai treinar uma nova equipe, é verdade?"

"Por enquanto são só boatos..." e assim, a conversa continuou por toda a noite.

Ao final da noite Sasuke e Naruto apertaram-se as mãos.

"Ainda me deve uma luta." a última que tiveram foi interrompida por ele, não queria matar o amigo só para despertar um novo poder. E no final ele atingiu o objetivo, mas ainda queria medir forças com Naruto.

"Quando quiser."

Sasuke se afastou deixando os amigos a sós por alguns minutos.

"Obrigada por ter vindo."

"Foi bom vir."

"Pode levar mais uma caixa pra mim?" indagou meio sem jeito.

"Por acaso é aquela na porta?" apontou a caixa de papelão lacrada.

"A própria." sorriu.

"Me prometa que é a última." lançou-lhe um olhar suplicante "Elas são muito pesadas." riu.

"Estou te ajudando a entrar em forma e você reclama? Não posso acreditar!" fingiu indignação.

Os dois riram, chamando a atenção do moreno que estava na cozinha. Ele se voltou a tempo de ver o casal na sala se aproximar, e sentiu uma enorme raiva percorrer seu corpo quando Naruto depositou um suave beijo na testa de Sakura.

"Fique bem." ele desejou antes de pegar a caixa e sair.

Com a saída do loiro, a mulher jogou-se no sofá.

"Estou cansada, mas foi divertido."

Sasuke sentou ao lado dela, que aproveito e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro.

"O que achou?"

"Razoável, o dia todo foi bizarro."

Ela levantou a cabeça para vê-lo melhor "Algumas coisas não mudam mesmo." saiu do sofá e foi em direção ao quarto.

"Sakura! Espere!" ela voltou-se para ele no mesmo segundo que os lábios dele tocaram os seus. Aos poucos sentiu o chão desaparecer, imaginou que ele sentira o mesmo, pois a trouxe mais pra perto fazendo com que se sentisse segura em seus braços, o beijo foi se intensificando, quebrando barreiras a muito impostas.

Reunindo toda força que lhe restara, ela o afastou "O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Beijando você."

"Prometi pra mim, que nunca mais deixaria você fazer isso." embora sua vontade fosse se atirar novamente em seus braços.

Ele a puxou para perto, segurando-a com mais vigor, tentando beija-la novamente.

"Eu já disse não." empurrou com força, afastando-se dali, sem dar atenção aos apelos dele para voltar.

O que me importa  
Sua voz chamando  
Se prá você jamais  
Eu fui alguém...

Saiu sem rumo pela rua. Precisava pensar. Estava amanhecendo quando retornou. Sasuke a esperava, ela não se lembrava de ter visto tanta tristeza em seu olhar antes.

_O que me importa  
Essa tristeza em seu olhar  
Se o meu olhar tem mais  
Tristezas prá chorar  
Que o seu!..._

"Precisamos conversar." foi a primeira coisa que ele disse, antes mesmo dela terminar de abrir a porta.

Estava decidido a encerrar isso de uma vez, passara a noite andando de um lado para outro pensando em como dizer aquilo pretendia abrir o coração pela primeira vez na vida, estava certo de que ao final da conversa ela cairia em seus braços.

Sakura sentou num dos banquinhos ao lado do balcão e preparou-se para uma longa conversa.

"Agi como um idiota ontem a noite, não devia tê-la segurado daquela forma...era pra ser um ato de amor, não uma violência..." respirou fundo "Me desculpe." quase sussurrou "Nos último dias, não tenho sido eu mesmo ao seu lado." ele parecia meio sem jeito.

"Agora você já sabe como me senti a vida toda." comentou friamente.

Sasuke sentiu uma ponta de remorso por todos aqueles anos de grosseria, será que ninguém nunca entenderia que jurara sobre o tumulo de seus pais que jamais descansaria enquanto Itachi não estivesse morto. Que evitava se apegar às pessoas por que seria culpa dele se elas morressem.

"Lamento por isso..." ele parecia realmente sincero.

Apesar de aparentar não estar se importando, ela sentiu pena de Sasuke. Saiu do banquinho e foi sentar perto dele.

"Tudo isso é passado..." ela segurou a mão dele como forma de lhe dar conforto "... não ficaram mágoas..."

Essa foi a terceira vez que a viu.

"Eu estou apaixonado por você." ele a encarava tão intensamente que Sakura sentiu as bochechas ficarem rosadas.

"Sasuke... eu... não sei o que dizer..."

Nesse momento um brilho se apagou em seus olhos.

_O que me importa  
Ver você tão triste  
Se triste fui  
E você nem ligou..._

Ela o abraçou "Sei o quanto foi difícil para você me dizer isso."

"Você não imagina o quanto." ele lhe ofereceu um meio sorriso.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e começou novamente "Sei que foi difícil me dizer isso, Sasuke, mas receio ser tarde de mais para nós..."

Ele a fitou sem entender no mesmo momento em que a campanhia tocou. Ela gritou pedindo para esperar um momento.

"É tarde demais pra você me dizer tudo isso, simplesmente porque eu não te amo mais..." respirou fundo decidindo se deveria ir em frente ou não "Você me desprezou a vida inteira, era óbvio que uma hora ou outra eu teria que sair dessa..." tentava escolher as palavras com cuidado, mas não conseguiu "Não achou que esperaria para sempre, achou?"

"Sakura, eu sinceramente..."

"Estou apaixonada pelo Naruto." sem esperar pela reação, continuou "E estou indo morar com ele."

A frase teve o mesmo efeito de uma bomba nuclear, as palavras fugiram da mente de Sasuke, enquanto a via levantar e caminhar até a porta. Ela abriu a porta e o loiro entrou.

"Oi, Sasuke, tudo bem?" e virando-se para Sakura "Está pronta?"

"Só mais um minuto."

Ela voltou até o moreno e o abraçou "Adeus Sasuke, desejo que você seja feliz." e com um sorriso enorme estampado nos lábios foi de encontro a Naruto.

Partiram abraçados, deixando Sasuke com a impressão de que sua vida se encerrava e certeza de que vira Sakura pela última vez.

_O que me importa  
Seu carinho agora  
Se para mim  
A vida terminou  
Terminou! oh! oh! oh!  
Terminou! oh! oh! oh!_

**The End**

n/a: Gostaram? Odiaram? Perderam tempo? Comentem, não custa nada. Dúvidas, críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, por isso, deixem reviews, please!

Quero aproveitar e agradecer a todos que leram; a todos que leram e comentarão;

E também a Saori (aki no fanfiction Saori2) que deu o tema (Sakura e Sasuke e a música).

Beijinhos, até a próxima.

Anna C.

P.S.: COMENTEM.


End file.
